


made a lucky mistake

by merryghoul



Category: Palo Santo - Years & Years (Music Video)
Genre: Androids, Collars, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Olly’s first night in Palo Santo with Version Ten of the Showman.





	made a lucky mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



> Title from the Palo Santo song "Lucky Escape."

“That’s it?” Olly said to the Showman after the Showman put the collar on him in the Showman’s apartment. “I’m going to wear this collar around Palo Santo.”

“Yes.”

“You already put this collar around me when we arrived in the city.”

“This is the second collaring,” the Showman said in his crackling voice. “The first collaring was to establish trust between the two of us. This second collaring is to help you train you for other androids.”

“Well, what else am I going to wear?” 

The Showman pointed to Olly’s jumpsuit, already on the floor of the apartment.

“I don’t have anything else to wear.”

“You have to pass the audition first. Then they will send you to fittings.”

“Who are ‘they?’”

“The Palo Santo Media Council. They decide who performs on television and in the cabarets.”

Olly stooped down to pick up his jumpsuit. The Showman grabbed his right hand. “You are being trained. You pick up your jumpsuit when I tell you.”

Olly sensed that the Showman wasn’t the most functioning of androids. He went along with the Showman and stood back up anyway, just in case the Showman was serious and not malfunctioning.

“Okay. So when do I pick up my jumpsuit?”

“You have to control yourself in front of the Council.”

“That doesn’t sound like a hard thing to do.”

“Take off your underwear.”

“Seems a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“Take off your underwear,” the Showman repeated, ignoring Olly.

“Okay,” Olly said, doing what was requested of him from the Showman. “What now?” 

“Masturbate for me.”

“Are you serious?”

“The Council demands control. Step away from your clothes and masturbate.”

“Or what?”

The Showman placed his hands around Olly’s collar. “Or I take off your collar and let them feast on you. No human has left Palo Santo alive. Human emotion drives them crazy. Even to the point of murder.”

“So I just go over here...” Olly stepped to the left of his jumpsuit and underwear. “And I masturbate, so I can control myself around your kind.”

“Yes.”

The Showman sat on the mattress in his apartment as Ollie started to stroke himself. (The Showman seemed like the type of android to not realize what bedsheets were.) The Showman looked directly at Olly’s cock. 

Olly knew he was masturbating without any lubricant. He could feel every movement he made stroking himself up and down. He tried to not focus on the unpleasant sensation, but after a few minutes feeling as if he hadn’t masturbated at all, he decided to dare ask the Showman a question. “Can I have some lubricant?”

“Lubricant?”

“Sexual lubricant. Something I can put on my cock to masturbate with.”

“I have lubricant.” The Showman stood up, went to his bathroom, and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. Olly looked at the lubricant and sighed in relief. It really was sexual lubricant. He couldn’t read the label on it because it was in a language other than English, but by the appearance of the bottle—the bottle had waves on its side—but he was confident it was sexual lubricant. He was relieved when the bottle squirted out water-based lubricant. Olly put some of the lubricant in his hand and returned to stroking. The Showman returned to the mattress and sat again, looking at Olly’s cock intently. _Maybe he really is into men,_ Olly thought.

At first the Showman’s gaze didn’t bother Olly. In the woods, Olly did all sorts of sexual things with the humans there. But after a while, the piercing gaze of the Showman bothered him. Olly was feeling himself get warm and hard in his hand, but when he realized the Showman was in front of him _right there,_ it made him feel less secure. He was losing his erection.

Olly thought of the only place he knew he could keep an erection in that moment: the forest. Back in the forest, he’d perform for humans to gain their trust. Sometimes that would involve dancing. Other times it would involve sexual acts—circle jerks, blowjobs, penetrative sex. Olly thought of this one time he engaged in a circle jerk with three other men in the forest to prove he could forage with them. He remembered looking at all their cocks growing hard in the forest, remembered dreaming one of those cocks being inside of him as he bent over for one of the men. That, along with another application of the lubricant on Olly’s cock, helped Olly continue masturbating to the Showman’s demands.

Then the Showman spoke again. “Faster.”

The Showman’s voice broke Olly’s concentration.

“The average human male usually has ten minutes to ejaculate. You should be done by now.”

“What if I want to take my time?”

“You don’t have time. Faster.”

Olly increased his speed with his masturbation. He felt his body tensing, preparing itself for an orgasm with every thrust. But the tensing sensation was too much for Olly. His right hand was also tiring as well. Without realizing it, Olly stopped stroking. He was on the precipice of being fully erect and ejaculating all over himself. The stress of the Showman’s presence and demands got to Olly.

“You are not done,” the Showman said. “You’re running out of time.”

“I’m tired. Can I rest?”

“Do you need help?”

“No.”

“You are running out of time.” The Showman stood up and walked towards Olly. “You are being trained. To not ejaculate during the time frame the first time is understandable. But before we step out into Palo Santo in the future, you need to ejaculate within ten minutes.”

“Or the androids will have their way with me.”

“Correct.”

“What happens if I—“

Olly groaned. The Showman had now grabbed Olly’s cock, without lubricant, and started stroking him. Everything was intense for Olly. The feeling all over his body. The need for him to release. The touch of the Showman’s hand; his hands felt like palms, but the chill on the Showman’s body was hard to ignore, and the roughness of the Showman’s non-lubricated hand caused Olly a bit of distress. Olly’s cock was growing forcefully in the hands of the Showman. Finally, what the Showman craved happened; ejaculate flew out of Olly’s body as he groaned. It spilled on the floor and on Olly’s upper legs and stomach.

Olly caught his breath before addressing the Showman. The Showman got in a word before Olly could say anything: “Ten minutes or you can’t perform. Deal?”

“Deal. But how am I going to clean up?”

“Facial tissue.” The Showman walked the bathroom and pulled out facial tissue. He thrust the facial tissue into Olly’s hands.

Olly pulled a piece of tissue paper and started cleaning up the spunk on him. wThis training was brutal, but no matter how fun past circle jerks were, living and possibly playing in Palo Santo was better than being in the forest and starving every other day there.


End file.
